


Six Months Later

by Hawthorn Fire (Hawthorn_Fire)



Series: Fairly Legal? [3]
Category: Fairly Legal
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawthorn_Fire/pseuds/Hawthorn%20Fire
Summary: Kate finally gets around to telling her brother about her new relationship...





	Six Months Later

Lauren like to initiate sex in unexpected times and places. She never picked anyplace illegal; that would be completely unlike Lauren, but Kate had learned to anticipate that she might need to get at least partly naked at any time, so she phased out tight skirts and hose and lots of the higher heels out of her wardrobe. Which actually meant she was much more comfortable most of the time, too.

Unexpected places included the private washroom at the firm, in the car (but not in public; Lauren wouldn’t risk that sort of thing) and various places in the home not traditionally reserved for sex. The private box at the opera (which Kate enjoyed more than she thought she would) actually skidded into ‘illegal’ territory, but it was very easy to have discreet intimacy there. They had sex on Lauren’s garden rooftop at the condo, where they were definitely not in danger of being spotted from anyone living nearby, and on every surface of the new and much larger private boat that Lauren purchased to replace Kate’s. The new boat was named ‘Katherine.’

And Kate loved the unexpected. She didn’t know how Lauren had figured out that she liked it when the lube was slightly chilled, but Lauren knew Kate like cold and wet introduced between her legs suddenly and would instantly respond to it. And Kate loved penetration, so Lauren’s fingers or a dildo were often employed. Lauren waking her up with gentle kisses, a nudge from a cold, wet strap-on, and a request for permission — one of Kate’s favorite new things. Lauren had a harness that velcroed to her thigh for morning sex because it was quick and easy. Kate loved that she could lie in bed and let Lauren fuck her awake, Lauren’s normally sleek and coifed hair captured in a messy pony tail, and Lauren without a trace of makeup. And Lauren didn’t mind if Kate were a little bit passive until after her first orgasm hit her.

It was strange how often she and Lauren were on the same page about everything, given their early history. And it was different for Kate to be in a relationship that was so much easier than Justin, who always wanted life choices very different from what Kate wanted. Part of it was that she and Lauren were just more compatible with the sex. And it helped that Lauren was a master at using sex to persuade. Orgasm made Kate very susceptible to Lauren’s winning smile. But Kate was also falling in love with Lauren, and she was predisposed to think well of her, and respect her reasoning.

The biggest area of friction between the two of them was how to tell Spencer. Kate had been putting it off forever, and Lauren was frustrated about it. She had wanted to tell him about the two of them being together months ago, after they told the employees at the firm. But Kate thought she should be the one to tell her brother herself, rather than the two of them doing it together. Lauren reluctantly agreed to that, and then Kate procrastinated as long as possible. At this point it had become a serious problem, and Kate knew that. But she was terrified of Spencer’s reaction. She didn’t want to lose Spencer, and she didn’t want to give up Lauren, and she had no way to guess how he would react. When Lauren shoved plane tickets into Kate’s hand, she knew the time had come, especially since Lauren had called Spencer and let him know Kate was coming to visit.

She flew to Tucson where Spencer now lived with his wife Terry. Terry had taken a job as the CFO of a firm of dry cleaning franchises located throughout southern Arizona. It wasn’t a glamorous job, but she did make a great salary, and Spencer was still a stay-at-home dad to the baby, who was now almost three and talking constantly. He brought Michael to pick up Kate, and she got to play her nephew through the car ride home. Spencer was cheerful and talkative and gave Kate lots of opportunities to open up, but she was too afraid to take them. Now she sat in his sunny kitchen, watching him make sandwiches for lunch, trying to figure out how to say what she needed to tell him. That she was dating the woman who had been their stepmother.

“Okay. I know that this isn’t just a social call or catching up, although it’s good that we’re doing that. You came to tell me something, so you need to do that.” Spencer said finally.

Kate froze and couldn’t manage to get the words out. Her stomach was in knots.

“Kate. I’m your brother. You know how to talk to me. Just… say it.”

“I don’t know how to talk about this. I don’t want you to hate me. I’m afraid you’ll hate me.”

“I already know. But you still have to say it out loud. I’m not letting you off the hook.” Spencer said.

“How do you know?” Kate asked.

“I’m not letting you off the hook. You need to say it out loud.” Spencer said.

“I’m dating Lauren. Lauren and I are a couple. We’ve been seeing each other for six months or so.” Kate finally blurted out. She couldn’t meet his eyes.

Spencer came and sat down next to her and took her hand in his. “Katie. How do you feel about her?”

“I love her. I’m in love with her.” Kate said, finally looking at him. His eyes were full of sympathy, and she nearly started crying then. He didn’t hate her, and he wasn’t horrified.

“So it’s serious. Like, long term.” Spencer said.

“I think so. I’ve been thinking about a baby. I haven’t told her that, though! I’ve just been thinking that someday, I might want that. With her.” Kate said. His eyes went wide.

“Wow. That’s… big. So she would have it?” He asked.

“Oh, God no. I would have the baby. She’s way too busy for that.” Kate said. She could see by his expression and raised eyebrows that her answer was surprising to him. “What?” She asked.

“Nothing. I’m just… wrapping my brain around this new interpersonal dynamic between you two. I really have been out of the loop living here in another state.” Spencer said.

“It’s not that new. We’ve been friends a long time, since Justin died, and she started working on stuff with the company in China… we just got closer. And then she made a pass at me, and it was so sweet, and I was awkward of course, and almost messed the whole thing up. She really is pretty amazing, you know.” Kate said.

“You used to have the wicked witch as her ringtone.” Spencer pointed out. He got up to finish the sandwiches.

“I know. That probably should have been a clue from the beginning.” Kate said.

“I’m glad, Katie. If she makes you happy, and you can work together, and you see a future… that’s wonderful. I’ve been worried about you since Justin, and… I’m happy.” Spencer said.

“So, who told you?” Kate asked.

“Ben Grogan. He told me that you had seduced Lauren and were trying to take over the firm from her by keeping her in bed.” Spencer said, bring lunch to the table.

“Of course he would say that. And of course he would assumed the complete opposite of our actual relationship. He was really pissed when Lauren edged him out of the company. He was probably hoping to buy your remaining shares.” Kate said.

“I didn’t give him a chance. I wasn’t interested in hearing his gossip, so I shut him down. But then I had a conversation or two with Leo, and he sort of said a few things that made me think there might really be something going on between you two. Like he talked about you as a unit. I figured you’d tell me eventually. And then Lauren called and said she was sending you out to see me, and I figured she was making you do something you’d been avoiding.”

“I should have told you months ago. We told the firm in June. But I wasn’t sure what you would think, and I didn’t want to lose you.” Kate said.

“Time has passed, Katie. You’ve grown and changed in the last couple years. And you never know what’s going to happen. I understand that.” Spencer said. “I do enjoy that Lauren still doesn’t put up with your bullshit.”

“Oh, she does. She wanted to tell you the week we told the firm and I put it off this long. She’s been incredibly patient for a long time. It’s a wonder she hasn’t blown her top about it.” Kate said.

“Hmmm.” Spencer hummed, but he didn’t say anything more about it. “So Christmas is going to be fun this year. Do you want us to come stay with you again at your place?”

“I hadn’t even thought that far ahead, really. I guess you could; I have room. Or you could stay on Lauren’s new boat. It’s bigger than the old one.”

“Probably not with the kid, but… wow. New boat, huh? What’s it called?”

“It’s named ‘Katherine.’”

Spencer laughed out loud. “Really? Yeah, I think you may be a little tardy at coming out to me about this, Katie. But I’m glad you did.”

“Me too. I feel like the last thing hanging over my head has finally been lifted. I can actually enjoy being with Lauren without feeling guilty about it.”

 

Kate spent a few days with her brother and went shopping for southwestern art with Terry, knowing full well it wouldn’t fit with any of Lauren’s decor and not caring a bit. Spencer and Terry were thinking about getting a dog for Michael, but they couldn’t agree on what kind, so they visited the pound and dragged Kate with them. They didn’t find the right fit for them, but as she cuddled with various puppies, Kate had an idea. This was not an area where she could unexpectedly surprise Lauren, though, no matter how much she was tempted.

 

The minute Lauren got home for work, Kate had her pinned up against the wall in the hallway.

“Katie, at least let me put down my purse.” Lauren said.

“Nope. I missed you.” Kate said, and continued kissing her neck, so Lauren dropped her purse and briefcase at her feet so she could hold Kate in her arms.

“I missed you, too. I’m so glad you’re home.” Lauren said. “You’re unexpectedly assertive today.”

“Relax.” Kate said, kissing her neck. “Enjoy.” Lauren smiled at her and followed instructions, and Kate slowly undressed her girlfriend in the hallway and had sex with her up against the wall. As Lauren recovered from her second orgasm, she pulled Kate up to lean against her, putting her forehead on Kate’s and looking her in the eyes.

“That was wonderful. I take it everything went well in Arizona.” The lines of amusement around Lauren’s eyes told Kate that she suspected something was up.

“It did. Spencer already knew, but he made me tell him anyway.”

“He heard it from someone in the office, I’ll bet.” Lauren guessed.

“Nope. Ben Grogan had a interesting and somewhat fictional story for him. He didn’t believe it, but he had an idea that we were together anyway.”

“Is he okay with us?” Lauren asked. Kate was struck by the unexpected sincerity in her question. Lauren was really worried about how Spencer felt.

“He is. He’s happy for us. He says he’s looking forward to the holidays this year.” Kate said, adjusting her arms around Lauren.

“I’m relieved. I was worried about how he’d take it. Now… there’s something else you wanted, isn’t there? Not that I don’t appreciate the orgasms in the front hallway, but…”

“Well… I want a dog.” Kate watched Lauren’s face, waiting for the skeptical look, but she just smiled.

“That’s nice. I assume you’re thinking about a rescue? There’s a website of the shelters in town.”

“You don’t care?”

“Of course I care. I’m glad you’re asking my opinion. But I’m not in charge, Katie. If you want a dog, of course you should get one. It would be nice if it wasn’t a shedder. I don’t want to have to use a lint roller every morning before I go to work.”

“I want it to be your dog, too. Our dog. Together. Family dog. So I hope you’ll help me pick it out.” Kate said.

“Family dog.” Lauren repeated. “I like that idea.” Lauren slipped out from Kate’s arms and took her hand, pulling her toward the bedroom. 

Lauren pushed Kate face down on the bed when the got there, hiking up her skirt and pushing her panties aside to slip her fingers through Kate’s labia. It was abrupt and not affectionate, but Kate loved it anyway, and relaxed into Lauren’s touch. Sometimes Lauren’s business-like detachment came into the bedroom with them, but it always meant Lauren was going to be detailed and thorough. Lauren left the bed to retrieve lube (which she knew Kate loved) and at least one of her toys. Kate couldn’t see what she was retrieving, but she could hear Lauren stepping into it, so she assumed it was the harness. Lauren’s fingers found their way back between her labia, this time covered with a large amount of cold lubricant that she coated every inch of Kate’s vulva with. Kate shivered with anticipation; lots of lube usually meant a bigger toy and long session with it. They hadn’t seen each other in days, and Lauren intended to spend a lot of time inside her. Kate knew that after Lauren fucked her hard, the two of them would curl up together and talk more, so she adjusted to spread herself in anticipation, and when she felt Lauren’s toy finally slip inside her, she wasn’t disappointed.


End file.
